


Goodbye to everything that I knew

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: Chase and Molly don't make it in time and the consequences are severe for Karolina





	Goodbye to everything that I knew

“Go to hell” said Karolina furiously” You think I’ll join you? You are a sick murderer”

Karolina was breathing heavily and trying her best to use her powers to blast this monster in the face but she was too weak. The fight with Jonah had left her exhausted and hurt. This didn’t mean she would give up to. She discreetly prepared the glass he handed her underneath the sheet as she planned to smash on his head as soon as he approached. She knew it was a long shot but she had to try something

“How disappointing. Just like me you are a superior being and yet you chose to stand by these apes. Don’t you understand what. …oh no this just won’t do” he had caught her arm easily, his grip nearly crushing her wrist until she dropped the glass”Fortunately some times these apes can be quite useful. Let me show you”

And with that he jabbed a needle in her neck. Karolina screamed in pain, it wasn’t just the sting of the needle. Whatever he injected her with felt like liquid fire through veins

“Soon you will be pure again and then you will see the right path” he said as he flashed a disgusting grin at her

But Karolina barely paid any attention to him anymore. All she could feel was the agony in her head. She could feel herself being violated. Her mind ripped apart, her memories torn to pieces, all those weeks of reconnecting with her friends being consumed by the fire inside her brain. Bantering with Gert, laughing with Molly, discussing plans with Alex, confiding in Chase and oh god not Nico. Not this. Karolina fought with all her might to keep her memories of Nico but the poison in her veins was merciless.

“No....please…..no…not….Nico” she said through tears as she could feel her most precious memory, her kiss with the girl she loved disappearing. Her mind couldn’t handle this pain and she blacked out. She was no longer the girls she used to be

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw this prompt on tumblr. I don't really have the time to write this story since I am working on two other fics right now. And if I have to be honest I don't really have the talent to write such a heavy and complicated story line but I posted a small blurb hoping that some other author here will give us the love is stronger then any amnesia drug story line :)


End file.
